Why Commit Suicide When You Can Commit Murder?
by bug1701
Summary: Disclaimer: I own Geo. TRIGGERS! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE SUICIDE, DO. NOT. READ!


"Why commit suicide when you can commit murder?"

Geo stared at her wrists she had no longer tried to heal.

She had a friend, her only friend.

He was an alien.

He left her alone on this god forsaken planet with the talking creatures she feared, because she knew they would fear her. That's why she befriended a creature who promised to kill them all.

He quit.

He promised he would take her back to his planet and pose her as a slave.

He didn't.

She married a man who saved her from jerkwads who hit on her. Later, she found out it was only because he wanted to be the only jerkwad to hit on her.

The anger made her cut.

The cutting made her bleed.

The bleeding made her hallucinate.

The hallucinating gave her false hope.

The false hope made her angry.

"Why commit suicide when you can commit murder?"

She knew she was hallucinating. She had asked the familiar face if she was.

She stood up and found her good for nothing husband.

"There you are. God, I thought that thing with the girls and bathrooms was an exaggeration, but Jesus Geo. I asked for dinner an hour ago."

"It's been 30 minutes you swine."

"Hey, you married me."  
"And I regret every second of it."

"Then why'd you do it?"  
"You tricked me."

"Then why not a divorce."  
"Because you tell all the judges, before I can get to them, that I'm mentally unstable and NEED you."  
"You are and you do."  
"I do not."  
"Oh please, all this talk about aliens and telekinesis. What do you expect?"  
Geo stared at him. Controlling her anger into the room.

"Is it getting hot in here? Ugh. Go get some ice from the store."  
"No."  
"That was an order, Geo."  
"That's nice." She barely got that out before she started rising from the floor, her pupils falling back into her head, and her blonde hair turning to ash black, never losing the creepy smile from her face.

"G-Ge- What's going on?"

"You should have listened to me?" Her voice, not her own, but more demonic. "You should have helped me find him? You should have believed me?" she burnt her sleeves off, revealing her scars, but they turned into openings for small fire snakes. Burning everything they touch. Aiming for the man across the room.

"Geo. Geo, call off your… things. Geo!" He tried to run but she mentally grabbed ahold of his shirt, pushed him to the ground, grabbed the nails from an old table he made, and nailed him to the wall, making sure to catch some skin.

"GEO!" The snakes hurt. And only made matters worse when they bit his skin and drilled into his body. Burning him from the inside. Finding his lungs.

"The world was supposed to be like this. I was supposed to be the bad guy. I was supposed to leave. I was supposed to be happy."

"Geo, please." A muffled response.

"Don't piss off a girl, not only with telekinesis, but with an awesome imagination."

Those were the last words the jerkwad heard before he coughed up a mixture of ash, fire, burnt organs, and blood.

Geo fell to the floor, exhausted, and the fire snakes died off. She could hear someone screaming her name, but was unsure of who. She left her eyes droop.

There was a slap to the face.

"Ow. Jesus Christ. What are you doing here?" Geo rubbed her cheek.

"I saw the fire and freaked. Is Derek… "

"That burnt piece of flesh over there? Yes."

"Oh god, Geo. I knew you missed him, but…"

"Can we please just go?"

"Yeah, come on."

The man grabbed her hand and dragged her back to his house. Really not in the mood to lie to any authorities.

"Take it."  
"The ship? But you worked so hard on it."  
"And I don't have to leave this planet for any emotional reasons. I managed to lock on his ship." The man started rapidly typing gibberish into his computers. "Please Geo. You aren't happy here."  
"Thank you." The blonde wrapped her arms around him. Ok, maybe she had two friends.

"Of course, now get in." Geo obeyed. The glass closed around her. The man typed his final commands into the database. Stopped. Looked at her. Smiled and waved. Then pushed a huge red button, sending the girl into space.


End file.
